What the Body Wants
by ForeverDarkRider
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have been lovers for quite a while now, but when Grimmjow doesn't return from Hueco Mundo when he was supposed to, what's a distressed shinigami to do? When the Arrancar does return, what will come of this heated reunion? YAOI


_**Author's Note: **_**Rated M for a reason, people! Practically pointless YAOI SMUT! (which means guyXguy sex here, guys!) Well anyway, this is my first **_**real**_** lemon that does not involve nonconsentual incestral rape. Please tell me how it is because I am trying to decide if I want to write my lemons for my own story or have another author (already pre-determined and approved) write it for me. **

_**Extra Details: **_**I just randomly came up with this today and took three hours writing and typing it so it might be crappy... =S Try to enjoy, but if you can't then...oh well, I guess!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

_**What the Body Wants**_

The young substitute soul reaper sighed into the darkness of his room as he lay on his bed. His normally upbeat, positive, yet gruff demeanor was shrouded by a melancholic cloud that could only be brought on by one person: his lover.

It had been two weeks since Ichigo had seen his handsome lover, and he was getting anxious. The two had never been apart this long. _Where is he…? _The distraught teenager fretted.

What if his gorgeous, perfectly sculpted lover had gotten bored of him? What if he found someone else? Ichigo's hands ached and he sat up in bed. How his fingers longed to grasp that lovely teal hair as he was being pounded into, to run his hands down the man's lean back and feel the muscles twitch in response to his touch. He wanted to call out his lover's name as he came from the skilled lovemaking and capable hands of his lover.

Ichigo jerked his head to the side as he saw movement outside his window from his peripheral vision. Opening it, he looked straight into amused grey eyes. The infuriated teenager scowled darkly at the arrogant smirk that fitted itself on his lover's face.

"Grimmjow!" he growled furiously, glaring at the smug-looking man floating outside his window.

Grimmjow chuckled and crawled through the window without waiting for an invitation. Ichigo reflexively stepped out of his way and mentally cursed himself for not going soul reaper on the Arrancar's ass and forcing him out of there. He inaudibly sighed, though, knowing that he wouldn't do that. He wanted answers right now, and the only way to get them was to confront the Sexta Espada.

Grimmjow's grin grew larger, if it was possible, as his lover struggled with something in his mind. Chuckling lightly, Grimmjow stepped forward and embraced his Vizard. "What's wrong, Ichi? Did you miss me?" he teased, knowing full well that the teen had. The answering blush at his words only confirmed it.

"No," Ichigo muttered. It sounded unconvincing even to his own ears. Suddenly remembering that he was mad at the man before him, he replaced the glare that had slipped from his face the moment Grimmjow had touched him and stepped away from the embrace.

Grimmjow was mildly surprised at this. Normally his uke was compliant and practically melted in his arms. The Espada smirked again. _This could be fun, _he mused.

Ichigo steeled himself and prepared for the fight he knew was coming and tried to think of what to say. It was becoming harder and harder to do that, though, as it seemed that his brain had stopped functioning. It had been so long since he and Grimmjow had…_No, no!_ Ichigo berated himself, hating the way the man before him looked so damn sexy with that smug smirk of his, without even trying. And that gleam in his eye that always meant a tasty treat was in store for him was back in his eyes, along with amusement and—Ichigo broke out of his thoughts, his eyes widening in realization. "No," he muttered. Grimmjow's smirk grew into a gleeful grin and Ichigo backed away. "Don't you dare, Grimmjow, I need to talk to you—!"

Ichigo's protestations were cut off as lips met his with a fiery passion and a warm tongue entered his mouth. Hands hooked on his slim hips, holding him in place. The substitute soul reaper struggled weakly but was eventually overcome by the arousing probing of that skillful tongue.

His protesting hands that had just moments ago been pushing on the firm chest before him in a meek attempt to force him away now snaked around the Espada's back and fisted in the fabric of his shirt. A low moan escaped Ichigo's throat and passed unheeded as he was caught up in the kiss.

Grimmjow smirked into the kiss in triumph at hearing the moan and tilted his head slightly to allow himself better access to his lover's sweet mouth. He delved his tongue in and out, caressing the other's tongue with his own, a prelude to later actions.

The Arrancar and Vizard fought for dominance for a while, but both knew the outcome as Grimmjow took control of Ichigo's mouth, drawing another arousing moan from him.

Grimmjow had been hard upon seeing his sexy lover again, but he was even harder now, if possible. It was painfully obvious, the evidence in the bulge in the front of his pants. Wanting to get things moving, he removed one hand from Ichigo's waist and slid it into the front of the teen's pants, never breaking contact with the boy's mouth, even when a small gasp escaped the younger's lips when his hand found the other's growing erection.

Using two fingers, he stroked up the bottom of the arousal from the base to the tip, using slow, tantalizing butterfly touches that caused the orange-haired boy to shiver, and goose bumps to arise.

The pleasure Grimmjow was causing made him begin to pant and moan continuously, but it wasn't enough. "Grimm…" he gasped out as those skilled fingers deftly brushed over the slitted opening of his tip. He moaned loudly and his knees buckled. He would have fallen to the floor had he not been clinging to his lover for dear life.

Grimmjow, knowing that he now had the boy exactly where he wanted him, removed his hand from the younger's pants, ignoring the mumbled protests that escaped the boy's mouth. He reached down and grabbed the boy behind the knees and, placing his other hand around his shoulders, picked him up bridle-style.

A small cry of surprise escaped Ichigo's lips at the action and his eyes grew wide. "What—?" he began to ask, but Grimmjow cut him off with another one of his forceful kisses. The words died on Ichigo's lips as he was lowered to the bed and Grimmjow climbed atop him. He braced one knee on either side of those slim, sexy hips and knelt over the boy, finally leaning back slightly to break the kiss for air.

Grimmjow smiled at his uke's disheveled appearance. _Damn, he looks sexy, _he thought, aroused. The usually unruly orange hair was even more wild than usual, and his face was flushed with passion. Lust clouded those kind brown eyes, eyes partially hidden by half-closed lids. His shirt was pulled up to reveal a smooth, unmarred abdomen, and his pants were unsnapped where his hand had intruded and forced it open.

Grimmjow's erection became more painful by the moment as he studied Ichigo like a starving man. _Starving…?_ He thought, as an idea formed. Just imagining it made him lick his lips: Ichigo—sprawled out before him, his legs spread in want as Grimmjow spread whipped cream over all that gorgeous flesh. His legs, his stomach, his neck, everywhere!

Grimmjow's cock twitched, as if trying to jump at such a treat, and the Arrancar groaned at the sweet torture, causing Ichigo to look at him questioningly. Grimmjow then smiled as his mind came up with another scenario. Ichigo and cream. Strawberry and cream. He then grinned wickedly and looked down at his lover once more. That would have to wait for another time; Grimmjow was already too far gone. But it would definitely be done, he vowed.

Ichigo felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest when Grimmjow looked at him with such lust, such need. He squirmed as more blood seemed to pour south at such a look.

Unable to take it anymore, Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's face imploringly. "Please…" he whispered breathlessly.

As if he were just as desperate as Ichigo, the Sexta Espada pulled Ichigo's shirt off. Impatient, Ichigo hurriedly helped Grimmjow slip him out of his pants and boxers at the same time, afterwards quickly turning to the task of assisting his lover with the removal of his own barrier of clothes.

Stripped naked, they both laid back on the bed, Grimmjow again straddling over his shinigami. He began nipping and biting on the collar bone and neck that were now bared to him, enjoying the moans and the murmuring of his name that were emitted from the other's mouth.

Bringing his hand up to Ichigo's face, Grimmjow tapped the boy's mouth lightly with his fingers. "Suck," he ordered quietly. Ichigo obeyed the command with vigor, sucking and licking the three lean fingers that were offered to him, anxiously anticipating what was coming next. When they were generously coated with saliva, Grimmjow removed them from Ichigo's mouth and moved his hand lower. Ceasing his ministrations with the collar bone and neck that were now smothered in hickies, he lowered himself between Ichigo's legs. Grimmjow spread Ichigo's legs farther for better access, and met no resistance. He licked his lips then, before going down on his lover.

Ichigo gasped in pleasure and surprise before letting out small moans that almost sounded like mewing sounds. He brought his previously-pliant hands off the bed where they had been resting and fisted both of them in Grimmjow's hair, not knowing what to do with himself. The pleasure seemed to be much more intense than ever before. Perhaps because of his two weeks of being celibate; he didn't know. What he did know was that this was a lot better than usual. "Ah!" he moaned. He panted from the pleasure, not caring that he would probably be teased for it later. All that mattered now was Grimmjow's hot mouth bobbing up and down on his cock.

Hearing Ichigo's panting, Grimmjow figured he was ready. Taking his middle lathered finger, he inserted it slowly into Ichigo's hole. His lover's body tensed for a moment, but after a few licks to his erection and some stroking of his finger, the muscles unclenched, allowing his finger to be fully sheathed inside his lover's body. After more sucking and stroking, Grimmjow pulled his finger halfway out and inserted his first finger in with it. He scissored the two, trying to loosen the tight sphincter enough to fit the third finger.

Satisfied that he was ready, the third digit was added, and Grimmjow thrust it deep inside, at once hitting the boy's erogenous zone. Ichigo cried out and bucked his hips, causing his erection to be pushed farther into the Espada's mouth, and the finger inside him to be pushed deeper, causing even more pleasure to course through his body. Unable to contain himself any longer, Ichigo came into Grimmjow's mouth, crying out the man's name in his ecstasy. Grimmjow swallowed every bit of his seed and licked the area clean.

Ichigo came down from his sex high breathing heavily, feeling Grimmjow licking his now-limp cock. Ichigo blushed at his wanton behavior, and Grimmjow chuckled before leaning up to kiss the adorable teen, giving him a taste of himself. Ichigo found that thought to be strangely arousing for some reason, and felt himself begin to grow hard again.

Noticing this, Grimmjow gripped the growing organ and began pumping it slowly, encouraging it along. "Mmm…" Ichigo moaned, his eyes growing cloudy once again with lust.

Unable to contain himself after seeing Ichigo's unrestrained reaction, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hips, positioning himself in front of his entrance. He paused for a moment to compose himself in order to prolong the pleasure for the both of them, instead of cumming as soon as he entered his young lover. Right now, that's exactly what he felt he was going to do.

Unfortunately, Ichigo would not have any of that. Ever the impatient one, he forced his hips up to meet Grimmjow's erection, the head pressing against his opening, the friction causing the Espada to emit a low, sexy groan, while Ichigo moaned for the millionth time that night, both in pleasure and in pain from the lack of lube.

Giving up on the idea of waiting, Grimmjow placed the tip at Ichigo's entrance and slowly started to push himself in; too slowly. Ichigo thrust his hips upwards, completely taking Grimmjow into his body. Grimmjow grasped his eager lover's hips to still the boy, allowing for both of them to adjust. When he felt they were both ready, he pulled out slowly before pushing himself back in, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Soft panting and moaning echoed off the walls of Ichigo's room as Grimmjow picked up the pace, hitting Ichigo's erogenous zone every time, causing his head to fall back, his eyes to shut, and his mouth to fall open in pleasure. Grimmjow leaned down and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into that inviting cavity and Ichigo's eyes snapped open and found their way to his as their tongues battled and their bodies slapped together.

Sweat gathered all along the two figure's bodies, allowing for some lubrication, causing the remaining discomfort to fade away, and intense pleasure to replace it.

Ichigo was close to his release for the second time that night, but he tried to hold on, to wait for his lover, but to no avail. "AH! Grimmjow!" he cried out as he released his seed.

Grimmjow's own release came in a rush as his lover's inner walls clamped around him, immense pleasure engulfing him, causing him to see white behind his eyes. "Ichigo…" he mumbled, his face buried in the crook of the Vizard's neck, as he released his seed inside his lover's body.

The two lay there a moment, gasping for breath, as their minds came back down to join their bodies. When their breathing was back to normal, Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and lay beside him, pulling him close to his heated body. He reached down and pulled the covers over the both of them so their sweaty bodies wouldn't get chilled from the night air.

As they lay in silence, Ichigo remembered his earlier fears and a scowl formed on his face as he became irritated at himself for how easily he had been distracted.

Shifting to get a better view of Grimmjow's face, Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly in Ichigo's ear. "I wanted to come sooner, but there was a problem in Hueco Mundo. I had to take care of a certain Arrancar who thought he could upstage us Espada. I won't be gone so long next time," he said. He then grinned like a Cheshire cat and turned to completely face the shinigami. "That way you won't have to act like it's your first time every time we have sex," he grinned. Ichigo blushed. He knew he was going to get teased! He _knew _it! "On the other hand," the Espada continued, "I kind of liked it. Maybe I should actually do it more often!" he laughed gleefully.

Ichigo frowned and playfully punched Grimmjow's arm, not really putting any force into it. It wouldn't really do anything anyway, seeing as his face was probably as red as his namesake.

Ichigo's blushing reminded Grimmjow of his earlier idea and he grinned again before moving to get off the bed. "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly while standing at the foot of the bed in all his naked glory. It was all Ichigo could do to keep his eyes on Grimmjow's face, rather than somewhere else. "I'm going to get some stuff, then we're going again!" Grimmjow then smiled like a little boy who had just gotten the best present in the world, before he practically bounded out the window.

"Wait!" Ichigo called after him, "aren't you going to put on some clothes, you damn fool?" He yelled exasperatedly. Ichigo sighed. He was definitely a strange one. He smiled warmly then. _But I love him..._

Yet Ichigo had no idea what perverted things the Sexta Espada had in store for him involving strawberries and cream…

**THE END!**

_**Well? How was it? Bad? Good? So-so? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**_

_**Note: I got enough positive reviews that there WILL be a sequel. What will it be called? What else? **__**Strawberries and Cream**__**! Look for it to be coming out soon!**_


End file.
